tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
China
China, officially the People's Republic of China (PRC), is a country in East Asia and the world's most populous country, with a population of around 1,403,500,365 as of 2016. In the TACITUS saga, after a series of economic and political upheavals, China lost its status as a superpower and became a third world country by 2027. TACITUS Timeline In the 2010s, a state of tension existed between the People's Republic of China and the United States, thanks to a shocking revelation from US intelligence that a radical Chinese Communist Party movement had suddenly initiated a rather violent anti-Western uprising thanks to a mysterious assasin only known as "Black Fox" suddenly targeting American CIA agents and foreign missionaries across China. In 2019, an international incident further increased tensions between Russia, China, and New America. Later that same year, Dong Bao was a prominent general of the Chinese People's Liberation Army who believed that the current Chinese president, Xing Jin, did not have the interests of the Chinese people in mind and sought to start a "Second Cultural Revolution", intending to revive the spirit of Communism within China, seeing that Mao Zedong years ago had failed because he seemed too "incompetent." On January 25, 2019, Dong Bao sent assassins loyal to him into Suzhou, China, the place where Xing Jin was currently located, to assassinate Xing Jin, who was in a hospital and visiting sick family members. The assassination abruptly backfired when President Jin was evacuated from the hospital, albeit injured and in critical condition, and several Task Force Sentinel operatives (who were deployed to thwart the assassination), a prominent Droavanian head of state, and a highly decorated Federation Army soldier were killed attempting to thwart the assassination. Unbeknownst to Dong Bao, President Jin survived the attempt on his life, but Dong Bao was misled into believing the assassination succeeded due to the president being mistaken as dead when he was actually alive and unconscious. In the wake of the assassination attempt, Dong Bao was able to frame the Russians as the main suspect in the assassination attempt and the European Union and the Federation as Russia's "accomplices." Bao then immediately took office in China and canceled all upcoming elections, before placing China under martial law after announcing to the world that the Federation worked with Russian, American and European agents to kill the Chinese President. A majority of the Chinese people sided with Dong Bao and joined his cause for "justice" against the Chinese government. With the rest of the world believing that Dong Bao was dead, Russia, Droavania and the Federation concluded that Dong Bao's actions were an act of terrorism against all three countries. In the aftermath of the 2019 Coup Attempt, Russia and Droavania cut off all ties with China and placed trade embargos against China, while urging Middle Eastern affiliates to do the same. Later that same year, the Sino-Russian Border War happened and in retaliation, Russian hackers launched a cyber-attack against China. This resulted in China entering a recession, which forced the country to withdraw its military forces from other countries overseas. An economic collapse eventually devastated the nation and eventually, China lost its status as a superpower and gas prices skyrocketed as the wars in the Middle East continued. In 2021, the nation was involved with the crisis involving the Dark Heart Prion, which further hurt the nation. As a result of this, China was now a third world country. As a result of this, China, out of desperation, declared war on Russia and invaded the country, starting the Sino-Russian War. However, China lost the war. As of 2021, China is no longer a superpower, but a third world country. Category:Factions Category:Countries